


visiting despair

by poeticaid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Despair, Hope vs. Despair, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Komahina Week, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: The Warriors of Hope get a visitor, and Komaeda is interested with him.





	visiting despair

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that i was like... six days late for KomaHina week??? XD  
> i was very busy, so late submissions of my entries! also, i'm really sorry if they seem to be OOC, i haven't touched any Danganronpa for the past month ^^'  
> you want to get involved in this KomaHina week [here!](https://twitter.com/komahinaweek/status/1029541564236873728)

The despair is eating out of Komaeda's flesh, taking him alive as he scratches the neck collar he was forced to wear for those despairing kids. He let them caputure him on purpose. It was worth it, to see what had become of the Hope's Peak Academy's Li'l Ultimates. Komaeda would always walk through the streets of Towa City, seeing the relentless destruction the children had done to the adults. Not their fault. Adults could be one of the child's biggest enemies. But did they have to brainwash the children?

Komaeda was really interested in Monaca. As in Monaca Towa. That girl pretends to be handicapped when she's not. She's a deceiving little girl, wanting to become like Enoshima. But Komaeda notices the differences between Monaca and Enoshima; the girl will never be the real Ultimate Despair.

Ultimate Despair, his former classmates, had started to ravish the world, in search of a kindling hope, to crush it down to bits with their powerful despair. Komaeda wanted that hope all for himself. But he was stuck here in this town filled with children wanting blood lust, and corpses of adults lying on the ground.

He had heard from the Warriors of Hope's discussions (Warriors of Hope, how ironic) that there would be people visiting today in Towa City. Probably the Ultimate Despair, if they even had free time with some kids. They were setting up the town hall with decorations to congratulate whoever steps inside first. Komaeda inwardly scoffs at the decorations.

A _tea party?_ What were their visitors? Children like them? But Komaeda's interest was high as ever, wanting to know who was their visitor for the day. Enoshima? No, he doesn't believe that. Sure, the woman has Monaca as her _protègè_ and her friends wrapped all around the green-haired girl's finger. But, well, she died. Komaeda's left arm proves that.

The door opens, and Komaeda snaps himself out of his thoughts to see a man with dark hair and red eyes, wearing a suit. For some reason, Komaeda starts to feel _tingly_ when he saw that man for the first time. The man was completely stoic, devoid of emotion, and very calm. Komaeda sees Masaru Daimon try to throw a spoon at him for 'fun', and the man just catches it with only two fingers.

Komaeda's _Enoshima_ arm was shaking, as if they were its own person and nothing else could stop it. He holds it to keep it steady, and watches the others surround the other man with awe and praise for catching the spoon. The man was not entertain. Once one of the Warrior's of Hope noticed he was staring at them instead of working, they barked orders at him to get to work or suffer consequences, to which he obliged.

He needed to know the man's name, and why he looks so... unique.

* * *

Monaca had sweetly asked him to bring a slice of cake to the young man staying with them, and Komaeda agrees. He really need to learn more about the man, and why he was feeling such a strange attraction to him. His collar chains dangle as he walks, his neck ever warm and straining to breathe- though not that hard.

He knocks on the door, and no one answers. Komaeda knocks on the door again, but the man would not respond. He groans. Is this man wanting him to feel despair this simple? He barges in, and sees the young man on the edge of his bed, staring to nothingness. Raising a brow, Komaeda snaps a finger and the young man looks at him, not entirely surprised, as if he had been expecting him.

Izuru Kamukura. His name was Izuru Kamukura, his title the Ultimate Hope. Well, _former_ , the latter clarifies, as he was quite bored of existing only as the only hope of humanity and every chance of survival. Which was why he had turned to the side of despair, to see if it could entertain him, if it could make him not expect the unexpected. But it was a lost cause, because nothing can seemingly quench his boredom.

 _It's a sad life, getting bored time to time,_ Komaeda thinks to himself as he shuffles back to his masters, who were now demanding what took him so long. He just simply replied that the young man had not answered his door until later due to being distracted. Well, it was true, and the others seemed to buy that.

Komaeda was deeply discouraged when the Warriors of Hope had told him that Izuru will leave tomorrow morning. Komaeda was deeply in despair, as he would see the hope of his life crumble in front of his very eyes. He did not knock or ask permission to open the door to Izuru's room, and just threw himself towards him with a sad smile on his face.

And when he breaks apart, he sees a new emotion on Izuru's eyes: satisfaction, or better yet, amusement for his antics. Komaeda _swore_ he was wearing a soft smile on his face.

The day after this display of affaction, the elegant yet bored man leaves Towa City, never to return to it. Komaeda wonders where the man had wandered off to.

Then his memories about him were erased, and suddenly, he was put into a boat to an island with a man with black hair and red eyes.

Komaeda was entertained with him.


End file.
